1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging structure, and more particularly to a charging structure capable of automatically storage charging plugs.
2. Related Art
In order to provide a user with a more comfortable environment, many manufacturers actively provide different kinds of cleaning robots. When the user goes out to work, the cleaning robot is capable of automatically cleaning the home environment according to a schedule set by the user.
Since the cleaning robot comes back and forth the same place for several times during the cleaning process, most cleaning robots are designed without power cables. In other words, in order to enable the cleaning robot to move around the house more conveniently and to operate for a longer cleaning time, rechargeable batteries that can be charged repeatedly are disposed inside most cleaning robots. Generally speaking, the cleaning robot has a corresponding charging base in addition to the main body. When the cleaning robot finishes working or is low in battery power, the cleaning robot will automatically move towards the charging base. When the cleaning robot enters the charging base, charging plugs of the cleaning robot contact plugs of the charging base, and then the rechargeable battery is charged.
However, the charging plugs of the cleaning robot in the prior art cannot be received inside the cleaning robot. In other words, the charging plugs are exposed at the external housing of the cleaning robot all the time. Since the cleaning robot may contact various furniture or environments during the cleaning process, the charging plugs may contact wet objects. For example, when the charging plugs contact a wet obstacle (which may be a bucket or a beverage), the cleaning robot may be short-circuited. Or, when the cleaning robot collides with the furniture, the charging plugs may produce scratches on surfaces of the furniture. The charging plugs may deform due to the collision, so that the cleaning robot cannot be normally charged.